


Star is Born

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Juri finds a rather interesting adult video.





	Star is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's a porn star that kind of looks like Taiga from certain angles if you squint, so I had to write about it.

There are always a lot of juniors around at Shokura rehearsals, and it's for that reason that Taiga doesn't even notice that Juri is avoiding him until three hours into practice, and even then he supposes it could just be coincidence that Juri looks away every time Taiga looks at him.  
  
It gets a little more real when he calls over to ask if Juri is alright and the other boy suddenly notices that his shoelace needs re-tying, but he still can't be sure that Juri really is avoiding him until he walks over to Juri's unit and puts his hand on Juri's shoulder only to have Juri bolt to the bathroom.  
  
“What did I do?” Taiga asks the other juniors only to meet four clueless expressions and one smirk from Yasui.  
  
“What didn't you do?” Yasui asks in amusement and his eyes scan up and down Taiga's body in a way that makes him feel like he forgot to get dressed for work today. “I'll go check on him.”  
  
Taiga watches him leave in an even greater state of confusion but he can't concentrate on dancing now so he waits with his eyes glued to the door for the few minutes it takes Yasui to return. “Is he alright?” Taiga rushes to ask him.  
  
“Give him a few more minutes and he will be.” Yasui says with a dirty grin. “He told me not to tell you...but I don't think I can hold it in.” Yasui says, his grin only getting bigger. “Fuck it, I _want_ to tell you just to see the look on your face...”  
  
Now Taiga is worried “What's going on?” he asks, but he isn't even sure Yasui hears him, Yasui already has him by the wrist and he's dragging Taiga over to where their bags are piled up along the wall. Taiga waits impatiently as Yasui digs around in Juri's bag, coming back with his mobile which he taps away at, a filthy smile spreading across his face again.  
  
Yasui doesn't say anything, just watches Taiga's face with sparkling eyes as he turns the phone around. Taiga's heart actually stops when he sees the picture. It's not him, that isn't even his school's tie and he's damn sure he hasn't been photographed laying half naked on a sofa, but it looks enough like him that he has to take a closer look. Yasui's thumb scrolls left and this time Taiga gasps even though he knows those aren't his bedsheets, and he didn't get fucked in the ass by a dude on them and yet the resemblance is uncanny. He's pretty sure his cheeks are flushing as he looks up to Yasui for an explanation.  
  
Yasui looks thrilled. “Juri found these videos...” Yasui starts but then the door opens and Juri walks through. Taiga turns to look at him in time to see his face change colour like sunset, through coral and mulberry to crimson as he dashes for Yasui. Taiga can't do anything but watch as he wrestles his phone from Yasui's grasp and then stomps over to pick up his bag, and then he's gone. Taiga turns for the door after him but Yasui's grabs his wrist. “I don't think you're the best person to go after him right now.”  
  
He's right, Taiga guesses, he doesn't understand quite why Juri is reacting this way just after seeing those pictures, videos whatever, Juri is his friend, he's got to know that it isn't him. Hokku goes after Juri, but he returns less than a minute later to tell them that Juri's heading home early today. It isn't Taiga's fault, but the more he thinks about those pictures being the cause of this, the more responsible he feels any way, and he decides to go over to Juri's after work, even if it's only to make himself feel more at ease about it all.  
  
Juri's mother invites him in with a wide smile, she says that Juri has been ill in bed since he got home but that dinner is already cooking and that Taiga's welcome to stay. He can't agree to it when he doesn't know how things are between him and Juri, but he promises to let Juri know it's almost ready when he goes up to drop off notes regarding the Shokura rehearsal.  
  
There's no answer when he knocks at Juri's door, but he can't be sure if it's because Juri doesn't want to see him or if he's asleep so he cracks the door open quietly. “Juri.”. He guesses it's the former when Juri whines and rolls away from him, he's come this far though so he walks the rest of the way in and closes the door. “Juri talk to me.” when Juri still doesn't answer he perches on the edge of Juri's bed. “Those photos on your phone...”  
  
“They're screenshots of videos...porn videos.” Taiga could have guessed that much himself. Juri whines again “I should never have saved them on my phone and I definitely shouldn't have fucking shown Yasui.  
  
“You know it's not me, right?” Juri has to, but he still feels like he needs to ask anyway.  
  
“I know.” Juri says quietly and then he turns his head enough to look at Taiga for the first time. “He doesn't even look that much like you...just, with the hair and then from certain angles...”  
  
“So why are you being...” Taiga starts but he doesn’t even know how to continue “What are you being? Are you embarrassed? Disgusted? You wouldn't even look at me earlier and I can't even figure out why...”  
  
“I was embarrassed.” Juri admits and Taiga can't help chuckling a little at how dejected he sounds.  
  
“Why were you embarrassed? I'm the one with the porn star look-a-like with, I'm guessing, freely available videos on the internet...”  
  
“If you know where to look.” Juri confirms.  
  
“Are you embarrassed because now people know you were downloading gay porn? Because if you hadn't have said anything...”  
  
“It's not that.” Juri cuts him off and then he hides his face again. “It's because he looks like you...”  
  
“You said yourself he doesn't even look that much like me...” Taiga argues.  
  
“I know.” Juri almost snaps, his tone a mix of frustrated and defeated. “But he looks enough like you...and that's why I downloaded it.” Taiga doesn't really get it, why would he download porn just because one of the stars looked like a friend? He would have assumed for teasing purposes only Juri is doing a pretty bad job of teasing him about it. Juri lets out something that sounds like a whine crossed with a grunt and he sits up, burying his head in his hands. “This isn't how I wanted to do this...hell, I didn't want to do this at all. But...I like you.”  
  
Taiga's heart stops but he still isn't sure because that could mean a whole range of things. “As in...”  
  
“As in...” Juri starts. “As in more than a friend...you're fun to be with and you're really sweet when you want to be...and I'm attracted to you...physically...sexually...and then I saw this video with this kid who looks stupidly like you at times and now I can't stop thinking about it.”  
  
“It?” Taiga prods. There's so much more there that he needs to react to but he's not entirely sure it's sunk in yet.  
  
“It!” Juri snaps again. “The video...sex...wondering if you're as sensitive as he is, if that's what you sound like when you're being pounded into a mattress, how similar he looks to you when your face is contorted in orgasm and shit I need to just stop talking.” He hears the cut off moan Juri makes when his hand moves to his lap, he can tell that thinking about it is exciting him and if Taiga is honest with himself, knowing what Juri is thinking about, what it's doing to him, it's getting Taiga pretty worked up too.  
  
It would be so easy to scoot over on the bed, to let his hand join Juri's in his lap, they could stroke him through it together and then maybe they could find out how Taiga compares to the video. Taiga wants to, but he can't because Juri likes him and anything they do together will be about more than just physical gratification to him and Taiga can't lead him on like that without knowing his own feelings.  
  
“Thank you.” he says instead. “For being honest with me, I think maybe I should give you some time alone for now...but I will seriously consider your feelings.”  
  
It's harder than it should be to get up from the bed, Juri isn't looking at him, doesn't look at him even when he calls Taiga's name before he reaches the door. “I'm sorry.” he says when Taiga turns back to him. “For how I acted today...I felt really guilty about watching that video, I mean I know it isn't you, but I still felt like a bit of a pervert for watching it because he looks like you. I told Yasui because he's known for a while how I feel about you and I thought I could trust him not to say anything, but he was more interested in finding that video himself...and then when I saw that he'd shown you the photos...”  
  
“It's ok.” Taiga says. “I get it, I understand why you were embarrassed. There's really no need to feel guilty though...it doesn't bother me.”  
  
“Really?” Juri asks, and his cheeks are pink when he finally looks at Taiga's face. “It doesn't bother you knowing that I was thinking those kinds of things about you?”  
  
Taiga has to bite his lip not to moan at the thought of Juri thinking those things about him. “It's...it's kind of hot...actually.” He can see that way Juri's Adam’s apple bobs as his expression turns hopeful. “But...I should properly give you an answer before we go any further with that line of conversation”  
  
Juri nods “Thank you.”  
  
Taiga turns to leave, remembering just before the door clicks shut. “Oh yeah, your mum said to tell you dinner is almost ready.”  
  
Juri groans and flops down onto his back. “Well she'll have to give me a few more minutes.”  
  



End file.
